Us Against The World
by CullenLoverkate
Summary: Bella and Edward Cullen continue there life after the wedding, Bella gets her change, Edward gets his Vampire wife and the Family get a new sister! This goes through the life of The Cullens.
1. Us Against The World

Us Against The World

Us Against The World

I stood in the house smiling at the photos of my family on my wedding day, the best day of my life, yet so many still to come. Edward was my husband, lover and the best thing that ever happened to me, I loved him with all my heart, the heart that in a few hours would stop beating; I would be cold, hard and dead, so to speak.

In 3 hours Edward would bite me.


	2. Changes

Us Against The World

"Bella, there you are!" Edward sighed in relief

"Edward, were else would I be" I laughed

"I thought you may have been having second thoughts about the change" Edward dropped his head

"Edward, why would I do that? You know very well I've wanted this since we first fell in love. I want to be with _you_ for eternity." Edward smiled and then grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

"Isabella Cullen, I love you with all my heart, for ever and always, I know you want the change and so do I. I've waited 100's of years to find my true love and I then I found you, I no longer had to search, you came to me."

"I Love you Edward Cullen." "I Love you Bella Cullen."

**3 Hours Later**

"Bella love are you ready?" Edwards voice came from behind me.

"Yes Edward, I'm ready it won't be long until we can be together forever."

Edward carried me up to our room laid me on the bed. Carlisle was there with a medical box while the rest of the family sat on the sofa across from us.

"Bella, when the venom reaches your blood stream there will be an intense burning pain, this is going to last at least 3 days. Edward will be here with you throughout and I will check in every half hour, is that ok?" Carlisle explained. "It's more then ok, thank you, all of you, I guess this may be the last time I talk to you all as a human, and just if I forget anything I love you all, you're the best family I could ask for."

They all came and hugged me, sharing words of support and love.

"It's time love, I'm going to miss human Bella, when you awaken, I'll have vampire Bella." Edward laughed

"Edward, I love you." "I love you to Bella"

"Son it's time, you'll need to bite the places I specified, you'll be in control, we all trust you especially Bella." Carlisle reassured.

"Edward, he's right I trust you with my life" I smiled and kissed him, the last human kiss.

"I Love you Bella." Edward said and then he sunk his teeth into my neck, releasing venom into my blood. Within seconds I was writhing in pain, Edward has bitten me several times to have the venom take affect.

"Bella, Carlisle is going to inject you with some morphine, it should take the pain away for a while to let you get some sleep." Edward noted.

I nodded my head slowly as that's about all I could possibly manage.

It could have been minutes; hours or days. I'd been laying there, Edward by my side and the pain still burning away at me.

There were faint voices next to me; from what I could work out that it was Alice and Edward.

"How long now Alice?"

"Only an hour or so, she will wake at about 5"

"Thank you Alice, your very helpful when it comes to things like this, what would I do without you."

"Edward, you know it no problem for me!" Alice giggled

I lay there listening to the conversations throughout the house, I could hear all the voices spaced out, I guessed it was my new 'vampire hearing'.

"Bella's starting to wake." Alice giggled

"Bella, Bella, are you ok? How do you feel? Is there still any pain?" Edward constantly questioned.

"The only pain is those questions you keep firing at me!"

"Bella, your awake!" Edward clung to me tightly.

"Yes Edward, I'm awake and I'm a Vampire!" I said, my voice full of glee.

"Yes you are my love, and an extremely beautiful one at that."

"I Love you Edward, from now until forever, not one second will I stop loving you." My voice was soft and smooth, like my husbands but not as wonderful as his.

"Bella!" Alice squealed. "Alice!" I joined her.

"There's a few people who would like to see you!" She smiled and so did I when I saw my family assemble along the bedside.

"Welcome to the family Bella, now you're a true Cullen!" Jasper expressed, I was able to get close to him now, without him in thirst for my blood.

"How's it holding up squirt?" Emmet chuckled

"It's all good Em. I've missed you lot so much over these few days!" I hugged all my family. I was now able to get close to every single one of them; there was no need to be cautious.

"Do you feel any thirst Bella?" Carlisle wondered

"Just a slight burning in my throat, it's nothing strong, it's a pain I could ignore."

"Very interesting, it seems you have no thirst for a high intake of human blood, for a normal newborn this stage takes at least 2 years, within a few months you should be as stable as us." I smiled when I realised I'd be able to make contact with the outside world.

I spent the rest of the night sitting with my family; talking about everything I'd have the ability to do.

I was very curious of what my power was, that's if I had one at all, but it was likely that I would.

"Carlisle, is there anyway I'd be able to find out if I have a power?" I was still very puzzled how it all worked.

"Well Bella, if you indeed do have a power it should be obvious in the matter of days!" Carlisle said with hopeful intentions that it would be obvious.

"I'm very intrigued into what it may be!" I smiled

"We all are!" They replied

"You are one strange vampire Bella, but you are and will be the best sister to me and the rest of us!" Rosalie smiled. Alice, Rose and I had become extremely close, and we were about to become much closer. All the shopping trips Alice had planned I'm sure the three of us would be seeing at lot of each other even more then we do at home!

"I Love you guys!" I giggled

"We love you to Bella"

"Now, you and Edward go and spend some time together." Esme hurried us out the room.


	3. Quality Time

**I Own none of the Twilight characters, there all owned by the amazing Stephenie Meyer!**

**Short Chapter!**

"I've missed you Mr. Cullen, I've missed you a great deal even though you've been at my side for 3 days."

"Mrs. Cullen I couldn't agree more, I've missed you more then you can imagine, I've been trying to keep myself from holding you, frightened I'd cause you more pain during your change."

"Edward, you never need an excuse to hold me, whatever state I'm in."

"I know Bella, I just hate to think I've put you through enough pain that the guilt will stay with me throughout our existence."

"I've already told you Edward, don't dwell on the past, things happened that if we could change we would go back to our mistakes and correct them, but the best mistake of my life was falling in love with a vampire, knowing the risks and dangers didn't bother me because I knew one day I'd be like you, and here I am. Forget about the bad things that happened in my human life and remember the good things."

"Anything for you my love, I'll attempt to erase the memories but I'm not promising I can completely erase some, I will always feel guilt for things I did to hurt you."

"I accept you can't forgive yourself for something's, but I can Edward I forgive you for anything you may have done that hurt me but now I want to start my life again from this day I will be a different person, I'm a vampire."

"Yes you are love, you're _my _vampire!"

**Short Chapter i know but i'll make up for it with some longer chapters, i've had a bit of a writers block, i know what i want to make a story line on it's just getting there, i've got to get throught a bit of Bella's vampire life before the brilliant story line! I've got a great one written down!!**


	4. 6 Months Later

**6 Months Later...**

"Bella, we're setting off soon." Edward said trying to calm me down.

"I know Edward, I'm incredibly nervous, I haven't seen Charlie and Renée in 6 months! What are they going to think when they see me? I've changed, I know for a fact Renée will defiantly notice." Edward came an comforted me, It was all that I needed right now within hours I would be in the same room as my parents, I couldn't bare to tell them that I was moving to London with my vampire family and then after a week we would be returning to America to move to our new house closer to Dartmouth.

"Bella love, don't panic Alice and Rose have got a bag full of makeup to give you a as human look as you could possibly get." Edward smiled my favourite crooked grin.

"Well I'd better be getting to Alice's room then hadn't I." I laughed. "Yes I think that would be wise, unless you'd prefer Alice to personally drag you there?"

"I'd rather she didn't after the last time, I think it was the most brutal 'Bella Barbie' time I'd ever had!"

"I'm sure there will be worse, after all we have an eternity to live through, and Alice will be here throughout." We both laughed when Alice started screeching demanding that I got to her bathroom.

"I guess that's my queue!" I giggled, kissed Edward and then got up and headed to Alice's room.

"Now then Bella." Alice and Rose started walking towards me with curling irons and a makeup bag, "Lets get you humanised!" Alice giggled.

So they set off to make me look as human as possible. Rose curled my hair and shook it up to look a little rugged while Alice covered my flawless pale vampire face with a horrid coloured foundation. After the base of my face was coved Alice started with the smaller detail, my cheeks needed a red blush to get the same colour I'd had as a human to actually look convincing. The last thing was my eyes; Alice placed some brown contacts in to hide the topaz colour. Edward walked in the room and smiled, "May we introduce you to, human Bella!" Rose and Alice said in unison.

"Bella, it's been a long time since I've seen you like this. I was just getting used to Vampire Bella!" Edward chuckled. "Oh don't get used to this Edward, as soon as we leave there it's all coming off, I feel as if I have a cake layer of makeup on!" I wasn't happy being covered in this stuff. I didn't put it on when I was at home.

"Bella love don't worry. As soon as we leave you can take it off, I miss your vampire beauty already." Edward said as he grabbed me in his arms.

"Edward, don't touch her face you'll ruin all our hard work!" Alice scolded. "So I don't have the right to touch my wife's beautiful face?" Edward questioned. "Not until she's done seeing Charlie and Renée!" My sisters weren't going to let Edward get his way.

"Well, we better be off then hadn't we."

We all ran downstairs to the door where Jasper, Emmet, Esme and Carlisle waited.

"You ready Bella dear?" Esme said hugging me

"Just about" I took an unnecessary breath, Smiled and said, "Ok, lets go." I _was_ ready for this, I tried to convince myself but it only worked slightly. By the time I returned back from my daydreams we were already on the road.

"It's going to be okay love, you do know that don't you? I've had Alice check it out, Renée is a little wary but Charlie doesn't see the difference and when you tell them were leaving they understand that you're growing up and should have your freedom." Edward said knowing he'd calm me a little. "Edward, I know it will be okay, I'm just nervous." I said sheepishly

"I know you are love, look what it's doing to Jasper!" Edward chuckled, "Damn, sorry Jazz!"

"It's fine Bella, I'm getting practise trying to control my power with you and your emotions!" Jasper laughed

I was glad he laughed I hate hurting him.

"Don't fret Bella, I'm telling you it's fine!" Jasper continued laughing. Jasper felt my emotion overpowering; he could feel it from a great distance.

I nodded at him and smiled to show him I understood.

"Bella, we're here," Edward said whilst soothing my back. I was now breathing extremely heavily trying to control myself. Even Jasper couldn't handle my nervousness this time. "Edward I don't think I'm ready!" I said as I curled my head to his chest and whimpered.

"Yes you are love, my brave Bella. You've handled vampires, werewolves and being changed! You seriously think your parents are that bad? It's like you see them as fire breathing dragons!" Edward laughed, he brought a smile to my face as I looked up to him, his words were dazzling, I was ready, and I could do this!

As a family we walked up to the door to Charlie's home. I once lived here, human but unhappy. Living with the Cullen's and being with Edward, as a vampire was so much more then living with my parents. How could I say that? It's like I didn't appreciate them caring for me, but I was truly grateful for them, if not for them then I wouldn't be here, with my Edward. I'd never ask for more. Carlisle knocked on the door and within seconds Charlie and Renée came running to the door.

"BELLA!" They both screamed continuing to run and grabbing me tightly. "Mom, Dad little room to breath!" I croaked. My family laughed only loud enough for vampires to hear.

"Bella, how have you been? How was Alaska? How was the honeymoon? How's life?" Renée flooded me with questions I didn't have time to answer.

"I'm great mom, Alaska was amazing, the honeymoon was wonderful and life's brilliant!" Renée was stunned when she listened to how quick I responded and how clear my voice was. "Bella, are you ok? Something seems different." Renée pondered, "Mom I'm fine, I've just grown up!" I pleaded she wouldn't see that I didn't blush, so I held my head down as I used to do.

"Oh ok Bella, it's I've not seen you in a long time!" her voice was quiet, "Mom, Dad, there's something I have to tell you." I went quiet for a minuet and then plucked up the courage to tell them.

"Me and the Cullen's are moving to London, Edward and I want a life out of America and Carlisle has been offered a new job." Renée and Charlie didn't seem surprised.

"Bella, we knew you were going to move to start your own life at some point, I'm just glad you told us before you went rushing off." I now had to tell her the difficult part. "Well you see, we're leaving today, with packing and the honeymoon and coming from Alaska, I've just not had the chance to tell you. I'm sorry it's short notice but I thought you'd rather know then being left in the dark of the where about of your daughter.

Renée took a deep breath and followed my explanation, "Bella, don't worry. I've missed you but I know your growing up and I've had time to adjust to that, as long as you stay in touch I'm sure me and Charlie will be perfectly fine." Renée touched me with her speech, she was ok with me moving and so was Charlie. The only thing was, I wasn't moving. I was only staying with my family in London for a week, after that we would return to America and move closer to Dartmouth. It was the only way to keep my parents safe from any danger I could bring.

We sat and talked for a while saying our goodbyes and then leaving to head back home before catching our plain to London.


	5. Flight

'_One o'clock Flight to London, Heathrow' _the flight attendant called from behind her desk. "Bella, that's us." Edward grabbed my hand and rushed off to the door where a man stood accepting tickets for access onto the plane.

Edward passed the family's tickets over, first class of course. "Thank you for choosing to travel with British Airways, Enjoy your flight." The attendant said politely, Edward was scrunching his nose; the attendant was obviously eyeing up one of us Cullen women.

"I'm guessing I don't want to know what he was thinking." I giggled and then cringed at the thoughts he could have been having. "No Bella dear you don't, a middle aged man with such vulgar thoughts should be taught a lesson." Edward stated, "Calm it Edward!" Emmet chuckled from behind us.

We boarded the plane and took our seats in the luxurious first class section. I snuggled up to Edward thinking of what wonderful things we would get up to on our visit to the city of London…

It was getting to the early hours of the morning and of course none of us slept, the hostess' were slightly puzzled at why we weren't and to top it off we weren't eating either. Edward and I closed our eyes and accepted small snacks to make the façade even more believable.

'We shall be arriving at our destination within 30 minutes, please be prepared to vacate the air craft when we land, that's all', Edward and I moved around as if we were waking from slumber and gathered the many items sprawled out by our feet. "Are you excited love?" Edward said as kissed the finger where my wedding band sat, "Extremely!" I giggled whilst bouncing around in my seat looking like my sister who copied my action.

"Bella, I can't wait! Think of all this shopping me, you, Rose and Esme can do!" Alice squealed from the seat next to us. "I actually can't wait to shop!" Edward and my brothers stared at me in awe. So I wasn't that enthusiastic about shopping at home, only because Alice turned it into more of a chore. Searching around the same shops twice a week. Even Rose became a little bored.

"I can't wait to be free from this metal contraption!" Rosalie laughed. Rose only had eyes for cars and of course Emmet. But ever since my change me, Alice and Rose were more then sisters, we were best friends!

"I thought I'd never see the day where Bella Cullen would **want** to shop!" Emmet boomed, "Well, all the time she's spent shopping with Alice was bound to rub off on her at some point." Jasper smiled and looked at his wife bouncing like a drugged up pixie. I felt the air craft tilt downwards I only presumed we were landing.

'We are now landing, please fasten your safety belts and do not un-do until told', I grabbed my belt and tugged it across my stomach until it clipped into place. Everyone did the same as we sat in silence awaiting the signal to remove the belts. We have arrived at London, Heathrow. You may now remove your safety belts and vacate the aircraft, thank you for travelling with British Airways'.

"Finally!" We all sighed removing our belts.

Edward grabbed our bags from the compartments above us and followed the family out of the plane and towards the luggage collection point.

"Gosh, people don't have any taste! Look at all these hideous suitcases." Alice shivered. "Alice…" The family said staring in disapproval towards the fashion-obsessed pixie. "What? Don't have a go at me because of their fashion catastrophes!" Alice said giggling to herself.

"When will she ever learn?" We all sighed and collected our cases. We walked out of the exit and were greeted by a driver in a full uniform with a sign reading 'Cullen'.

"You must be the Cullen family!" The driver greeted.

"Yes that would be us." Carlisle said as he shook the drivers hand. "My name is Louis and I will be driving you to your holiday home…" He continued in a posh English accent. "Listen to that accent!" Emmet said attempting to copy. "Emmet, I think you need to work on that accent, you sound a little gay if anything!" Rose laughed as she hit him on the back. "I'll be excellent by the end of the week!" Emmet said with confidence, "Want to bet on that?" Jasper laughed. "Your on! How about 50?" "You've got yourself a deal, if you can convince someone your English before the week is up you win! And if not, I get your money." Jasper said with a ridiculous evil laugh. "Sure, but I don't think my money will be going anywhere!" "Oh I wouldn't be so sure…" The boys continued to argue with ego boosting comments; one of them would always have to win.

The driver opened the door to the shiny black limo.

He nodded his head as each of us climbed gracefully into the long vehicle. "Edward, where are we staying?" I asked pleading, I'd been waiting weeks to find out anything about this trip. "Not telling Bella be patient you will see soon." Edward said as he kissed me on my head.

After an hour of mindless slow travelling Edward spoke.

"We're here Bella love."


	6. Fairytale

"Edward it's…" I couldn't finish my sentence; one of the Cullen's had rented out a beautiful castle for us to stay in. The structure of the castle was something of a fairytale, the white bricks glistened in the morning sunlight and the turrets stood tall. "Edward it's, it's… beautiful." My words were stuttered; the beauty of the castle was beyond belief.

"Beautiful like you my love" Edward whispered in my ear, he was full of romance and love. "Who found this place?" I asked still in shock. "Me and Alice, it was in her vision all we had to do was track it down." Edward said louder than before.

"It's perfect Edward."

We walked in through the large wooden doors and entered the castle. The décor was as amazing as the outside. The castle defiantly was perfect. Edward carried me up to our room and kicked the door open to reveal a glowing masterpiece, the flooring was a rich blue and the bedding was a glistening gold.

"Edward its so wonderful." I said, not being able to say much the castle was too beautiful.

"I know my love." Edward grabbed me and pounced on top of me whilst I lay on the bed.

I slowly undid the buttons on his shirt revealing more and more of his sculpted body, wanting more I completely undressed him as he did the same to me. He kissed me passionately and then we made love, slowly but it was one of the most sensual times we'd shared together.

"I love you Edward"

"I love you to Bella" We said as he rolled next to me. We lay in each other's arms for the rest of the night.

"What are we doing today Edward?" I asked curiously, "We're going on a family sight-seeing tour around the city" Edward kissed my head and we got up out of bed.

There was a tap at the door, "Come in Alice" I said softly, "We're leaving in 30 minutes", "Ok Alice we'll be down soon." I said as she left the room leaving me and Edward to get ready.

We shortly appeared down by the door where the rest of our family eagerly awaited us. "Are we all set?" Alice chirped, "Yeah!" We all ran out the car we rented and hopped in. "Where are we going first?" I asked as the car started. "We're going around the city for a while and then -" Edward got cut off by Alice who almost shouted "I've got a surprise!"

"We're here!" Alice jumped over Jasper and out of the car bouncing around opening all our doors. "Calm down Alice" Jasper said as he put a hand on Alice's shoulder sending waves of calm around. "Ok we're going to a few museums, first the Imperial War Museum." Jasper was happy with the first choice and grabbed Alice starting to walk quickly towards our destination. After an hour of so looking round at all the fascinating war history Alice announced the next choice of museum.

"Ok, the next museum is really for Esme but I know Bella and Edward enjoy it to so we are going to the Museum of Garden History." Esme hugged Alice tightly and we walked over to the next museum.

Esme was in her element, she loved gardening. Edward and me would go and help out every so often and have a good talk with our mother figure. We left the museum and headed to a few more. Hours later we returned to the castle.

"Get changed Bella, dress up nice, we've got a surprise planned for tonight." Alice shouted as Edward and I walked up to our room. "Edward what's this surprise?" I questioned, "To be honest Bella I have no idea, Alice is deciding not to wear, she's been blocking me all day!" Edward sighed. "I guess we'll just have to wait then." I laughed and kissed him before getting up to get changed. I put on a strappy black silk empire dress and slipped on a pair of black heels. Edward was in a dress shirt and jeans.

As we walked down the stairs Rose caught my eye in her Red Tiered Halter Dress with high red Tribute heels.

Alice fluttered around Jasper in a black Silk Chiffon Ruffle dress with a cute fair of paten sandal heels patterned with stars.

Esme stepped out from the kitchen looking like a goddess, wearing a black silk bodice babydoll dress and a pair of Jimmy Choo's.

Her hair shimmering under the moonlight as the door opened. "Are we all dressed correctly?" Alice inspected us all. "Very good, your learning Bella!" We walked out the castle door each couple hand in hand and walked towards the car. "Where are we going Alice?" I asked still curious of where she was taking us dressed like this. "It's a surprise Bella, you should be more patient." Alice giggled.

After a short drive through the city we came to a stop. "Come on get out!" Alice squealed as she pushed us all out the car. "Ok, here's the surprise. Turn around!"

We all turned around to see the London Eye. All its lights glowing in the night's sky. "I've booked four private pods, one for each couple." Alice smiled at us waiting for her praise. "Alice what a lovely idea." Esme kissed her cheek. "Alice, thank you." Rose and I hugged our sister and the boys gave her a smile. "Off we go then, we've got them for 2 hours, which is 4 times round." We all got in our pods and the eye continued spinning.

"Edward isn't this sight so beautiful." I sighed, I've only ever seen some of America, and it's nice to be away from home. "Yes, such a beautiful sight." Edward said as he stared down at me.

"You are the most beautiful creature I've even laid eyes on, no one can compare, I love you Isabella."

"And I love you to Edward."

We kissed and the kiss continued for the entire hour we were on the eye, we never broke contact and not needing to breath we didn't, we kissed and kissed and kissed.

And so the night went on…

**Alice's visons in the next chapter! **

**To see what i put the girls in look on my profile page for links to each outfit.**

**-CullenLoverKate.**


End file.
